


Neon

by pencilguin



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Body Paint, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilguin/pseuds/pencilguin
Summary: Hugh and Paul on a night out during pride month, with dancing and body paint.





	Neon

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet originally from Discord, something something glow-in-the-dark make up and body paints and stuff. Unbeta’d, so sorry for any mistakes.

Paul did not at all regret overcoming his initial hesitation and agreeing to come here with Hugh, because he was having a blast. The club had always been a great hub of the local queer night life, but during pride month, they were outdoing themselves. At this point, he was tipsy enough not to be bothered too much by the things that usually caused him to avoid places like this, and maybe it was due to his high on glitter and rainbow flags and an overwhelming sense of community.

He’d protested when Hugh laughed at his dance moves, but watching his love lose himself in the rhythm of the music in fluid, enchanting, perfect movements, he found himself stunned in silent, overwhelmed admiration. At some point during the evening, one or more trays with tubs of glow-in-the-dark paints had started making the rounds, and they had enthusiastically put them to use — mostly on Hugh, who’d lost his shirt long ago and proudly wore the clumsy work of art that Paul’s artistically challenged (and arguably needy) hands had put on display all over his torso and arms.

Even the blaring music and thundering bass and suffocating air and flashing strobe lights couldn’t distract him from the way the paint heightened Hugh’s every movement, and he refrained from throwing himself at Hugh only because he didn’t want to interfere with the sight, although his mind had started drawing up various scenarios for the rest of the night.

Hugh caught his eye, and he smiled at Paul as he always did: with his whole face, practically with his entire body. Paul grinned back and blew him a kiss, and Hugh laughed — silent, of course, in the all-drowning noise that surrounded them. He beckoned for Paul to come and join him, who giggled and abandoned his drink on the table behind him to return to the dance floor.

Still awkward and graceless, probably, but Hugh didn’t complain. Like everything, dancing usually worked better when he did it with Hugh.

Mercifully, the next song was something slower, and it gave Paul an excuse to put his arms around Hugh’s neck. Hugh leaned close to his ear and said, “I’d like a real one now.”

“If you stop making fun of my dance moves for the rest of the evening?” Paul responded.

Hugh grinned at him, lips spreading and literally lighting up his face. All the invitation he needed.

Paul’s luminescent yellow lipstick got smudged with Hugh’s purple as they kissed, and some more of the body paint stained Paul’s shirt and his hands and arms and hair while they slowly moved to the rhythm on the spot, around their mutual center of gravity.


End file.
